Search engine optimization, in general, is a process webmasters apply to improve the volume and quality of traffic to a given Web Page or other Internet site. Typical techniques include keywords in title tags, keywords in meta tags, keywords in body text, anchor text in inbound links, age of site, site structure, link popularity in a site's internal link structure, amount of indexable text/page content, number of links to a site, popularity/relevance of links to site and topical relevance of inbound link tags. Additional techniques are sometimes employed based on the search engine for which the webmaster is attempting to optimize. Since search engine algorithms and metrics are proprietary, search engine optimization techniques are widely used to improve visibility of a Web Page or other Internet site on search engine result pages.
Search engine marketing is a form of Internet marketing that includes search engine optimization (SEO), paid inclusion, and paid placement. Paid inclusion and paid placement are forms of paid Internet advertising that place advertisements on the result page of a particular keyword search. Paid inclusion and paid placement vary in price based on factors such as keyword or search term.
Online advertising is a form of advertising that leverages the Internet or World Wide Web to convey a message. Online advertisements include text advertisements, banner advertisements, skyscraper advertisements, floating advertisements, expanding advertisements, polite advertisements, wallpaper advertisements, trick banner advertisements, pop-up advertisements, pop-under advertisements, video advertisements, map advertisements, mobile advertisements and many other forms of online advertisement.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.